Brisé
by inesd
Summary: Vous n'étiez pas censé croiser à nouveau son sourire. Ni rien ne lui appartenant, d'ailleurs. Vous entendiez encore la chaleur de ses mots, la vulnérabilité dans sa voix. Mais ce n'était pas réel. Au fond, vous saviez qu'elle était morte... jusqu'à ce qu'elle resurgisse dans votre vie, trois ans après. La question est: seras-tu assez courageux pour avouer tes sentiments ? EMISON!
1. Nouveau départ

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Il m'a été récemment demandé si je pouvais écrire un One shot sur du Emison, du coup, me voici :) J'ai posté cette histoire en anglais il y a quelques jours pour m'entrainer et améliorer mon anglais écrit, enfin bon, forcement la version française sera plus travaillée et plus agréable à lire. L'histoire prend place la nuit où Alison retourne à Rosewood, aucune des filles n'est encore au courant que leur amie est en vie.**

**Guest73 : Chose promise, chose dû. Je crois que t'ai aperçût dans les commentaires sur la version anglaise d'ailleurs, enfin j'espère que t'apprécieras le one-shot. Je vais faire une version courte en anglais et si la version française marche bien, y'a moyen que ****ce ****one-shot voit une suite plus tard, une fois que j'aurais terminé celle qui est actuellement en cours. C'est un one-shot avec possiblement une suite à venir, en gros…**

* * *

><p><em>Nouveau départ<em>

* * *

><p>Vous n'étiez pas censé croiser à nouveau son visage ou son sourire. Ni rien ne lui appartenant, d'ailleurs. Ce regard, parfois dure, mais si tendre à ces heures où personne n'écoute, était devenu inaccessible. Vous entendiez encore la chaleur de ses mots, la vulnérabilité dans sa voix. Mais ce n'était pas réel. Vous en aviez la preuve jours après jours, lorsque vous voyiez tous ces gens tenter de la remplacer au lycée.<p>

Sans savoir qu'elle était irremplaçable.

Ils affichaient peut-être son sourire, oui, mais aucuns d'eux ne trouvaient valeurs à vos yeux.

Vous l'avez l'attendu. Longtemps. Peut-être des mois, des années. Nulle ne savait mieux que vous à quand remontait son absence. Chaque seconde qui vous séparait d'elle était gravée dans votre mémoire, et vous les comptiez comme le captif compte des barreaux d'une prison.

Mais un jour, autour de vous, on a décrété que tout ça devait prendre fin. L'espoir. Il fallait tourner la page, alors vous l'avez fait. Ce cœur brisé a donné de son amour à d'autres. Plusieurs fois. Ça ne durait pourtant jamais très longtemps. Leur présence, toute l'attention du monde, ne suffisait pas à combler ce manque. Ils n'auraient jamais pu.

Car sans le savoir, à travers eux, c'était elle que vous cherchiez.

Vous ne savez plus vraiment quand est-ce que vous arrêté d'y croire. De vous mentir. Pour être honnête, vous n'avez jamais vraiment cessé de vous accrocher à son souvenir, aussi cher cela vous a coûté.

Devant vos amis, votre famille, vous prétendiez surmonter cette épreuve. Ils voulaient l'image d'une fille forte. Ainsi soit-il. C'est ce que vous leur avez donné.

Mais la réalité était toute autre.

Elle a longtemps partagé vos rêves, marchant à l'heure où le soleil se lève, cette heure même où les rayons parsemaient leur beauté à travers sa chevelure blonde, aux reflets doux. Et puis vous avez gardé un de ses T-shirt. Vous saviez que c'était mal, que vous ne faisiez qu'alimentiez votre chagrin, mais c'était plus fort que vous : impossible de s'en séparer.

Parfois, vous humiez son odeur. Ça au moins, le temps n'en était pas venu à bout. D'une certaine manière, vous vous sentiez proche d'elle. Tant de souvenirs y étaient liées. De beaux souvenirs.

Le problème avec les moments heureux, c'est que lorsque qu'on souffre, on éprouve soudain de la haine envers eux. Plus rien n'a de sens, y compris ce bonheur fragile qui vous satisfaisiez jusqu'à présent. A quoi bon garder toutes ces photos, ces lettres, ces vidéos qui ne la feront pas revenir ?

Alison avait disparu et si Emily n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, la preuve était le gout amer que son absence laissait sur ses lèvres.

Oui, Alison DiLaurentis était supposée rester à jamais le fantôme de ses nuits.

"Emily ?"

… Alors comment expliquer que ce fantôme soit si réel ?

La nageuse cligna des yeux un instant. Une voix familière l'avait ramené vers la réalité. Emily dévia son regard, une jeune fille blonde l'observait avec attention.

"Emily" répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce, pourtant la métisse percevait de l'angoisse, de l'inquiétude même. 'Tu es blessé' nota Alison, la peur grandissant un peu plus dans son regard.

Emily voulut répondre mais son amie avança jusqu'à elle, et si proche, sa volonté faiblit. Il avait simplement fallu qu'Alison plonge ses yeux dans les siens pour lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses mots.

"Je… Non" articula la nageuse maladroitement, mais sa voix sortit si faible que c'est à peine si elle-même l'entendit.

Son comportement sembla renforcer l'angoisse d'Alison. Emily savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, pourtant, l'idée que la blonde puisse se faire du souci pour elle, était inespérée et ça a réchauffé son cœur.

"Ce n'était pas une question" murmura-t-elle en soutenant son regard. "Il faut qu'on s'occupe de cette épaule". La blonde désigna son bras. Un filet de sang avait taché sa chemise, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis qu'Emily réalisa l'entaille sur sa peau.

La lueur bleue glace qui foudroyait le regard de son amie était fascinante, à tel point qu'elle en anesthésiait la douleur. La brune se sentit tomber sous sa gravité, comme on tombe amoureux.

"Où est-ce que je peux trouver de quoi te soigner?"

Emily resta silencieuse. Pour être exact, Alison n'était pas certaine que la jeune fille percevait sa présence à ses côtés. Devinant que son amie était en état de choc, la blonde fit le tour de la maison à la recherche de désinfectant. Depuis sa disparition, la demeure avait peu changé, mise à part quelques décorations rajoutées entre temps. Prendre à nouveau le chemin si familier de la salle de bain des Fields rendit l'enfant des DiLaurentis nostalgique. Combien de nuits blanches et d'éclats de rire avait-elle partagé ici ?

Mais cela appartenait au passé, désormais.

Les meilleures choses ont une fin, et la sienne avait commencé avec 'A'. Cela voulait-il dire que le bonheur ne durerait jamais ?

Alison poussa la porte qui lui faisait face et ouvrit instinctivement le placard sous la vasque.

_Te voilà_

"J'ai trouvé du désinfectant" annonça Alison à l'autre bout, fière de se sentir utile, même de manière infime.

Et l'adolescente fit demi-tour en direction de l'entrée. Lorsque celle-ci pénétra de nouveau dans la cuisine, elle trouva Emily dans l'exacte position où elle l'avait laissé. La précision en était quasi effrayante, ses membres ne semblaient pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. Un peu comme si le temps s'était arrêté. D'une certaine manière, quelque chose dans l'expression bouleversée d'Emily lui intima la conviction qu'elle était proche de la vérité.

Alison remonta prudemment la manche de la chemise et nettoya en douceur la plaie jusqu'à ce que les gouttes de sangs accumulées, disparaissent.

La blonde posa un pansement propre sa peau et la brune sursauta. Elle baissa les yeux.

_J'ai beau savoir que ce n'ai encore que le fruit de mon imagination, que mes rêves prennent le dessus, c'est pourtant si réel…_

Alison s'approcha et, l'espace d'un instant, son parfum se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses narines. La même odeur que sur le T-shirt qu'elle gardait d'elle. Emily en était ivre.

_Je vais bientôt me réveiller._

Une brise fit frissonner la nageuse et Alison posa sa veste contre ses épaules, d'un geste protecteur.

_Tout ça est de ma faute_, pensa la blonde rongé par la culpabilité.

Jamais elle n'aurait revenir à Rosewood. Tout le monde la croyait morte depuis des années, et c'était mieux ainsi. Mais cela faisait pratiquement un mois que la jeune n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de 'A'. Après trois ans de cavale et de solitude, Alison avait cru possible que son maître-chanteur ait abandonné. Quel stupide espoir! Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer une seule seconde que 'A' abandonnerait la partie si facilement et la laisserait reprendre sa vie d'avant ? Au lieu de ça, il l'avait attaqué par surprise alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle en secret. Emily, qui avait perçu de l'agitation, était venue la secourir sans savoir qu'elle ferait une découverte bouleversante. Elle n'était pas morte. La fille qu'elle avait pleurée pendant des années n'était pas morte. Alison sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée d'avoir fait souffrir son amie. Si cela avait été possible, la blonde serait restée à ses côtés pour toujours. Il n'y a rien qu'elle n'avait désiré plus au monde. Mais c'était impossible. Pas si 'A' Emily devait être la être la cible de 'A' à cause souhaits égoïstes. Pourtant, Alison nota avec regret qu'elle avait failli à sa mission. Son amie était blessée, en dépit de ses efforts pour la protéger. L'enfant des Dilaurentis remonta la manche de la chemise.

_Je vais me réveiller, c'est certain, pensa Emily. _

Alison l'interrogeait des yeux, comme si elle cherchait désespérément à lire ses pensées.

_Tout ce que tu vois n'est pas réel. Évite d'y croire ou tu vas souffrir._

La blonde posa une main sur la sienne. Son cœur commit un raté.

_Je la sens. Je sens sa main comme j'ai senti m'on cœur s'arrêter. Comment s'est possible. Est-ce que je deviens dingue ?_

Pouvait-elle avoir perdu l'esprit sans s'en rendre compte ? L'idée l'effraya à tel point qu'elle recula brutalement.

"Hey, tout va bien Em ?" Demanda la blonde en constant que le visage d'Emily était devenu soudainement pâle.

"Alors c'est vrai ?"

C'était les premiers mots qu'Emily avait pu prononcer. Alison fronça les sourcils, confuse.

"Tu me manque tellement que j'en suis devenue folle, c'est ça ?" murmura Emily d'une voix tremblante, toujours secouée.

Alison sourit un peu. Emily était tellement adorable perdue ainsi. Son sourire s'assombrit néanmoins lorsqu'elle comprit que la brune pensait sincèrement ses mots.

"Je sais que c'est difficile d'y croire après trois ans absence, mais… je suis là. C'est bien moi, Emily.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire.

"Non, ça ne peut pas être toi" répliqua la nageuse en refoulant un sanglot.

"Pourtant il n'y a rien de plus vrai. Je suis de retour." Lui assura Alison, émue elle-aussi.

"Je vais me réveiller. Je vais me réveiller dans quelques secondes et me retrouver dans mon lit. Et…"

"Je t'en supplie, regarde-moi Emily." Supplia Alison en l'obligeant à se concentrer sur son visage. "Ce que tu as devant les yeux est réel. Ce n'est pas encore un tours de ton imagination, je t'en fais la promesse"

"C'est impossible" affirma la première d'un ton ferme, les larmes coulant davantage contre sa joue.

"Pourquoi" souffla simplement la blonde, déchirée de l'intérieur en voyant à quel point cette guerre du déni auquel Emily se livrait, était en train de la détruire.

"Parce que cette fille… cette fille…"

Alison pleura silencieusement à son tour. Elle l'aimait tellement. C'était dur de la regarder souffrir.

"… est morte il y a des années." Conclut la nageuse et ses mots se brisèrent sur la fin.

Il existe un moment, juste après la tempête, ou le silence retombe. Vous tournez la tête et la seule que vous êtes capable de faire, c'est constater les dégâts.

Aucun son ne peut franchir vos lèvres.

Tout ce vous preniez pour acquis n'est plus que ruine et déjà, il vous faut tout reconstruire.

Alors, doucement, Alison a comblée l'espace qui la séparait d'Emily puis déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser-là était infiniment sincère et aussi réconfortant que la chaleur d'un chocolat en plein hivers.

Alison se recula.

"Est-ce que ça sonne faux ? penses-tu réellement avoir inventé ce sentiment ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce one-shot ? Si vous avez le temps de me laisser un avis entre une part de gâteau et le passage du père noël, je serais plus que contente de les lire ! Sachez également que si l'histoire emballe pas mal de gens, y'a possibilité que je fasse une suite dans quelques temps. En attendant, Joyeux noël à tous :)<strong>


	2. Après la pluie

_Salut à tous !_

_J'étais censé faire uniquement un one-shot à cette histoire mais il y a quelques temps j'ai eut une idée pour une courte suite, donc plutôt que la garder bien sagement dans un coin de mon ordinateur, me voici :) Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce chapitre soit également une fin en soi puisque je travaille actuellement sur une autre histoire et que mes études ne me permettent malheureusement pas de gérer plusieurs histoire à la fois :/ En attendant, profiter bien et bon week-end!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2 (final)<em>

_Après la pluie_

* * *

><p><span><em>Trois ans plus tôt,<em>

Alison soupira. Voilà dix minutes que son regard était rivé sur la fenêtre, captivé par le spectacle des gouttelettes de pluies retombant contre la vitre. L'orage durait depuis plus d'une heure et ne semblait pas faiblir, sinon s'empirer. La jeune fille leva les yeux. De nouveaux nuages sombres se profilaient à l'horizon et n'annonçaient rien de bon.

Pendant un instant, un silence intense s'installa, aussi Alison crut que les vents étaient sur le point de tourner et que cette soirée pluvieuse prendrait fin.

Un éclair foudroya le ciel.

_Je retire. Ça n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter._

Une légère pression contre son bras interrompit les rêveries secrètes d'Alison. La jeune fille tourna la tête. Emily Fields était assise à ses côtés, visiblement fasciné par le film qui passait en ce moment à la télévision. En début de semaine, les quatre amis avait prévu de passer le samedi soir ensemble. Spencer dû cependant annuler à cause d'un tournoi de Tennis, quant à Aria, la récente série de délits commis par son frère l'obligeait à garder un œil sur lui. Du moins pour cette fois. Finalement, Alison et Emily s'étaient retrouvées seule pour la soirée. Comme d'habitude, les deux adolescentes s'étaient battues pour le choix du film mais Alison avait fini par abandonner. Il fallait dire qu'Emily faisait de la concurrence déloyale. Comment résister son regard de chien battu ? Sans surprise, la nageuse avait opté pour l'incontournable "Dis-moi quelque chose qui ne meurt pas", son film préféré.

"Jess" murmura une voix féminine à l'écran, en dévorant des yeux un jeune homme. Son regard subtilement azuré rappelait celui d'Alison.

A ce moment précis, Emily renforça la pression contre son bras. Alison sourit malgré-elle. Elle savait que son amie adorait particulièrement cette scène.

"J'adore cette scène" souffla Emily, sans détourner son regard du film.

Alison roula les yeux. Sans blague…

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée" reprit l'actrice alors que le fameux 'Jess' était suspendu à ses lèvres.

Celui-ci repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux et recula doucement. L'homme se rassit sur son siège en fixant l'horizon, les mains posées contre le volant de la voiture.

"Ecoute, tu sais combien je tiens à toi, mais…"

"Mais ?" la coupa-t-il.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, incapable de trouver ses mots. Emily sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait beau avoir regardé cette scène des centaines de fois, la nageuse ressentait toujours des frissons.

Jess dévisagea la jeune femme avec une intensité inqualifiable. Finalement, il sourit tristement et dit :

"Après tout ce qu'on a vécu dernièrement, tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble : tu peux l'admettre, tu sais."

Elle fronça les sourcils de manière presque imperceptible, confuse.

"Ce que tu t'apprêtais à me dire, tu peux l'admettre." précisa-t-il d'une voix brisée.

"Et que devrais-je t'avouer ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

L'adolescent inspira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je t'en prie, crois-moi, je t'aime tellement…"

Emily sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

"Seulement, pas de cette manière"

Le silence retomba, étouffant et destructeur. Les mots résonnèrent et Emily les murmura, les pensa. A ce moment précis, la nageuse sentit une part d'elle se briser. Elle tourna la tête vers Alison, sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. L'adolescence obtenue pour toute réponse l'indifférence de son amie, mâchouillant ses pop-corn avec une nonchalance qui frôlait le comique. Emily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

L'acteur laissa son regard s'attarder un moment avant d'ouvrir la portière et sortir du véhicule. Sa silhouette s'éloigna au loin, happée par l'obscurité. La jeune femme l'appela soudain.

" Jess" cria-t-elle par la vitre. L'Homme fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et avança d'un pas.

"On pourrais faire un pacte."

"Un pacte ?" répéta le garçon amusé, pourtant, quelque chose dans son regard laissait transparaitre une tristesse pudique.

"Si d'ici le bal de fin d'année tes sentiments à mon égard n'ont pas changés, alors peut-être que…"

La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête et soutenu son regard azur. On lisait à travers eux un espoir naissant.

"Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait terminer le baiser qu'on avait commencé ?" Conclut-elle timidement.

Il sourit.

"Cliché" remarqua Alison entre deux bouchées de pop-corn.

Emily la fixa et masqua son amusement.

"Bah quoi, c'est vrai. Essaie un peu de hurler comme elle au milieu de la nuit dans Rosewood. Moi j'te le dis, c'est pas les avances de ton prince charmant que tu vas récolter mais les injures de tes voisins ! "

Emily secoua la tête, conquis par son humour. Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur le film.

"Je peux attendre" annonça l'homme avec assurance, une lueur brillante dans les yeux. "Je peux t'attendre " répéta-t-il d'une voix grave et maitrisée.

"Clich…"

"Alison ! Laisse-moi écouter, tu veux ?" lui reprocha la nageuse.

"Ne me dit pas que tu apprécies sérieusement ce genre de scène à l'eau de rose"

"Je trouve ça mignon" se défendit Emily.

"Complètement inutile" corrigea la première.

"J'aime ce qui est mignon"

"Tu aimes ce qui est inutile"

"Alison !"

"Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! Je me tais" se résigna la blonde en affichant une petite moue. Elle avala une autre bouchée de pop-corn tandis que les images continuaient de défiler à l'écran.

"M'attendre ? Tu parles" répliqua alors immédiatement la jeune femme. "Tu dis ça maintenant mais dans deux jours, dix bombes viendront frapper à ta porte et tu m'auras déjà oublié."

"Elles ont aucunes chances. Y'a toujours un petit truc qui cloche"

"Ah bon ?" S'étonna la première. "Quoi donc" interrogea-t-elle curieuse tandis qu'elle enclenchait la première.

"Elles ne sont pas toi" conclut Jess.

_Cliché._

Au moment même où Alison pensa ces mots, celle-ci sentit le poids du regard d'Emily posé sur elle. La blonde croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

"J'ai même pas ouvert la bouche" s'indigna Alison en levant ses mains en évidences.

"Tu l'as pensé tellement fort, c'est tout comme"

"Pas du tout !"

La brune arbora une expression qui laissait nettement transparaitre ses doutes. L'enfant des Dilaurentis soupira. Elle n'avait jamais su cacher sa vraie nature à son amie de toute manière.

Emily esquissa un sourire. Alison pouvait être tellement adorable. Elle avait l'air d'un petit enfant prit en faute.

"Je m'en fiche. Moi aussi je peux lire tes pensées d'abord."

"T'es aussi proche de lire mes pensées que de me battre en sport."

"Je fais pas de sport cette année, Emily."

"Justement"

"Ok, et tu sais à quoi elle pense là, maintenant, Ali ?" Elle avait insisté sur les derniers mots.

"Bien sûr" releva-t-elle le défi.

Emily s'attarda sur son visage et fit mine de réfléchir intensément.

"Va te faire voir ?"

Une étincelle joueuse brilla à travers le regard d'Alison. La blonde fixa un point imaginaire derrière son épaule.

"Elle est douée, hein ?"

La brune s'indigna faussement, et lui donna un coup de coude affectueux dans l'épaule. A ce moment précis, un éclair éclata dehors et l'écran de la télévision devint subitement noir. Bientôt, une coupure de courant succéda et les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent plongées dans l'obscurité.

"Génial. Il manquait plus que ça." soupira Emily. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"Tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à me proposer ?" Souffla la blonde d'une voix exagérément sensuelle à travers son oreille.

"Oui" répondit Emily sur le même ton.

Elle se retourna brutalement et écrasa son orteil.

"Aie ! C'était ma chaussure ça, Emily !" Hurla Alison en prenant son pied entre ses mains.

"Oups, pas dû faire attention. Avec cette panne de courant…"

"Je rêve où tu te moque de moi en plus ?"

"Légèrement " avoua la nageuse en montrant un petit écart entre son pouce et l'index. "T'as une lampe ?" Changea-t-elle soudain de sujet.

Alison secoua la tête avant de se rappeler que son amie ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir à travers l'ombre.

"Non" répondit-elle.

La nageuse sortit son portable de son Jean et augmenta la luminosité au maximum.

"Ça fera l'affaire pour l'instant" dit Emily en descendant l'escalier. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le compteur d'alimentation générale, suivit sur les talons par Alison. L'adolescente ouvrit le placard et commença à remonter les interrupteurs. Aucune amélioration.

"Et comment on fait, nous, pour voir la fin du film ?"

"C'est vrai ça, comment on va faire ? Je crois qu'on va être obligé de reporter. Quel dommage, c'était tellement passionnant" ironisa Alison.

"Je me demande ce qui m'a pris de te proposer de regarder un film avec toi."

"Après ce soir, ça me parait évident : tu as des gouts affreux en matière de film, il en fallait au moins une pour remonter le niveau"

"C'est sûr. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi, Alison"

"J'imagine que tu me chercherais"

Emily leva les yeux au ciel. Son amie était accoudée contre le mur et s'éclairait à la lueur de son portable, retenu dans une main. Elle tenait un stylo dans l'autre. La brune l'aperçu écrire sur un calepin et fronça les sourcils.

"Sérieux ? On est dans le noir depuis dix minutes mais ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?" Demanda Emily en l'observant prendre des notes sur son carnet.

"Je dresse une liste de cliché" répondit naturellement Alison." Tu savais que d'après la littérature jeunesse, statistiquement, dix-huit ans c'est le moment où on est le plus susceptible de tomber sur le beau gosse du lycée ? Supposons que tu croises Edward Cullen demain en cours d'S.V.T ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, hein ?"

"Je lui prête mon livre pour qu'il puisse suivre le cours" hasarda Emily.

"Non ! Tu sors la liste Em ! Tu sors la liste. Ecoute ça : Mon cœur est parfait… parce que tu en fais partie. Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi comme on s'endort : d'abord lentement, puis profondément. Ou… you're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I'm wi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai écrit là ?"

"I'm winning ?"

"Oui, c'est ça. Comment tu as su ?"

"Je sais pas ? Peut-être bien parce que ce sont les paroles de 'All of me' ?"

"Je me disais aussi que ça me rappelais quelque chose…"

"C'est tout ?"

"Non. J'en aie plein d'autre"

Alison tourna la page et lu à voix haute :

"Ton père est un voleur, il a dérobé toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux. Et aussi : Je pense à toi une fois par jour et chaque pensée dure vingt-quatre heures. Pensez à acheter du beurre. Ne pas oublier les tomates… "

"Les tomates ?" Répéta Emily en arquant un sourcil.

"Merde, ça c'était la liste des courses. Bref, tu lui récites toute les phrases du carnet - sauf la liste des courses - et vous finissez comme Roméo et Juliette."

"Tu n'as jamais lu Roméo et Juliette, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, pourquoi"

"Sinon tu saurais qu'ils meurent tous les deux à la fin Ali."

"Tu sais quoi ? Oublie Roméo et Juliette."

Emily sourit. La nageuse jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au compteur. A la lumière, elle remarqua qu'un des interrupteurs était toujours baissé. L'adolescente tendit le bras. Impossible de l'atteindre.

"Tu peux me porter sur tes épaules. Je pense que le problème vient de celui-ci"

Elle le pointa du doigt.

Alison acquiesça et souleva Emily. La jeune fille eut du mal à baisser le levier et elle fut obligée de tirer dessus. La manette céda et la nageuse se retrouva projetée en arrière, sous l'effet de surprise, entraînant Alison qui perdit l'équilibre.

La lumière revint.

Emily releva la tête. Elle était tombée contre Alison.

"Rien de cassé ?" demanda la brune en jetant un regard inquiet a son amie, au sol.

Aucune réponse. Alison semblait inconsciente.

"C'est pas vrai. Ali' ?" murmura la nageuse en la secouant. "Réveille-toi !"

La blonde ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Emily soupira de soulagement.

"Tu m'as fait peur ! Dis-moi quelque chose."

Alison plongea son regard à travers celui d'Emily, sans dire un mot. Jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser de ce spectacle. On aurait dit une constellation d'étoile à eux tout seul.

"Dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plaît" répéta Emily, toujours inquiète.

"Cliché ?" lâcha soudain Alison.

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire. Sans prévenir, la blonde resserra sa main contre la taille d'Emily et repoussa une mèche des cheveux, tendrement. Son sourire s'effaça contre un visage plus grave et sérieux.

"Cette soirée avec toi était fantastique."

"Je croyais que tu avais détesté ce film à l'eau de rose"

"Et j'avais mentis. Si au fond, moi aussi j'aimais ça ?"

Alison rapprocha doucement ses lèvres de celles d'Emily.

"Serait-ce une si terrible chose ?"

* * *

><p><span><em>Fin du flash-back<em>

Emily poussa la porte de sa chambre. Alison se tenait debout, immobile devant la fenêtre. Dehors, l'orage grondait et la pluie était plus forte que jamais.

"Je t'ai apportée une couverture Ali" murmura timidement la brune.

_Ali ?_

Prononcer à nouveau son surnom la fit frissonner.

La blonde resta silencieuse, fixant toujours l'horizon sans même adresser un regard.

Emily ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa au dernier moment. La jeune fille hésita à imposer sa présence à nouveau. Il existe de rares instants où, parfois, l'autre vous apparaît si vulnérable ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il vous vient cet étrange devoir de s'assurer que rien ni personne ne vienne le troubler. La nageuse avança et s'arrêta dans son dos. Emily observa la pluie tomber, à son tour.

"Il pleuvait cette nuit-là. Tu t'en souviens ?"

La blonde hocha la tête. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ?

"Tout ce temps, je me suis accroché à ce souvenir de toi. Je me souviens de tout. De ton rire, ta voix, tes yeux. Même de ce bonnet vert que tu portais."

Alison releva les yeux.

"C'est la seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir quand j'allais mal. Quand tu me manquais"

Son amie ferma les paupières un instant. L'adolescente avait tellement rêvé entendre ces mots qu'elle osait à peine y croire, de peur qu'ils disparaissent.

Alison sourit. Mais ce sourire là était si douloureux et triste qu'Emily sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que la blonde puisse souffrir. La nageuse aurait fait n'importe quoi pour soulager sa peine.

Malgré-elle, Emily lui prit la main. Alison la regarda faire avant de s'éloigner.

"Ne fais pas ça" souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

"Pourquoi pas"

"Je viens à peine de revenir. Je… je ne sais si je suis prête "

"Mais tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure, non ?"

"C'était une erreur"

Emily retint son souffle. Les paroles d'Alison l'avais blessé si profondément qu'elle eut la respiration coupée instantanément .

"Juste un entrainement pour les choses réelles, hein ?"

Elle voulut retenir ses larmes celle-ci tombèrent quand même. La nageuse se retourna brusquement, Alison attrapa son bras.

"Ça n'a jamais été de l'entrainement, Emily."

"Pourtant c'est que tu m'as dit"

"Tu sais, parfois les gens disent des choses stupides parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment affronter leur sentiments."

"Alors tu as des sentiments pour moi ?" demanda timidement Emily, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Alison la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Comment tu peux encore en douter ?"

La blonde baissa la tête.

"J'ai commis des erreurs. Je regrette d'avoir joué avec tes sentiments, de t'avoir blessé. J'aimerais pouvoir oublier le passé et prétendre que je suis plus cette fille qui a brisé ton cœur… mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Même si je pouvais sincèrement changer ce que je suis au fond de moi, et il n'y a rien que je désire plus monde, j'y arriverais pas. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, Emily."

Alison s'interrompit un instant. La jeune fille ferma les paupières et inspira profondément. Parler semblait une véritable épreuve.

"La vérité c'est que je te mérite pas, Em"

La blonde jeta un dernier regard à son amie.

Un mètre.

C'était la distance exacte qui les séparaient, pourtant, il semblait que leur cœur étaient suspendu dix lieux au-dessus du sol. Alison embrassa tendrement Emily sur le front et quelque chose dans son geste sonna comme un au revoir.

Finalement, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p><em>Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette suite ? Si vous avez un peu de temps, laissez-moi un avis, je serais heureuse de le lire :) Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil à mon autre fanfiction 'où vont les larmes qu'on ne verse pas' qui est en cours d'écriture (Eh oui, chapitre 15 déjà!) et dans le même style.<em>

_Je vous adore et sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end!_


End file.
